The Transformers: Infiltration 1
INFILTRATION: Runaway VERITY CARLO has acquired a palm computer, but the "salesman" from whom she stole it is far more than meets the eye, Now, both she and conspiracy theorist HUNTER O'NION have been targeted by a covert Decepticon infiltration unit, and their only hope of survival lies with Autobot medic, RATCHET, out on his own and in too deep… PHASE ONE CONTINUES… The Transformers: Infiltration 1 is the first issue of IDW Publishing's The Transformers: Infiltration. The issue was published on January 18, 2006. Publisher's Summary Part 1 of 6: Earth: 2006, and the fate of the planet is already sealed, its destiny decided… by the marauding mechanical beings known as DECEPTICONS. In their way stand an embattled crew of seven hardy AUTOBOT warriors, sworn to prevent the impending Armageddon at any cost, and an unlikely trio of human misfits, pulled kicking and screaming into a hitherto hidden world of pain and hurt. The can of worms is open, the genie out of bottle… and nothing will ever be the same again! Plot Hunter O'Nion and Verity Carlo are escaping from Thundercracker in Ratchet, along the Autobot has not revealed his true identity to them. However, Hunter realizes that the speed they are going at is impossible for an Earth vehicle, meaning the ambulance must be on of the transforming robots he has been searching for. At that revelation, Runabout and Runamuck pull alongside Ratchet. The two Decepticons try to force Ratchet off the road, but he retaliates with his in-built weaponry and discourages them. Thundercracker returns, and Ratchet manages to blind him with his exhaust. In need of repairs, Ratchet suggests finding a bolthole. Verity suggests Riverside, California. In Riverside, Verity meets her long-time Internet friend and mechanic Jimmy Pink. As Jimmy looks over Ratchet's external injuries, he comments that he has never seen an automobile like this. Hunter, suspicious of Verity's SM-40 Notebook, steals it and finds out what's on it—pictures of a Decepticon. However, turning the computer on triggers a signal that Runabout and Runamuck track to Jimmy's garage. Both Decepticons appear in robot mode, demanding that the assembled Humans hand over the computer. Appearances Notes 'Transformers references' *First appearance of: Prowl. *Mechatopia.com mentions the discovery of dinosaur-variant mechanoids discovered in Eureka, Nevada, tying into the events of The Transformers: Spotlight – Shockwave. The site also mentions the eruption of Mount St. Helens in 1984, which at the time was probably a nod towards the eruption of Mount St. Hillary which awoke the Transformers in the original Generation 1 comic and cartoon. However, the eruption was later incorporated into the storyline of The Transformers: Spotlight – Soundwave. *Verity Carlo sarcastically refers to Ratchet as an "alien robot in disguise," referencing the brand's catchphrase. 'Pop culture references' *Among the items around Hunter's desk are a can of Coca-Cola, DVDs of The Matrix and Ghost in the Shell, a Yoda toy from Star Wars, and the "I Want To Believe" poster popularised by The X-Files. *Verity makes reference to the Twilight Zone, a popular science-fiction anthology series. *Verity references Ratchet's line from The Transformers: Infiltration 0 as being similar to Arnold Schwarzenegger's famous line from The Terminator, complete with an attempt at his accent. 'Real world references' *The mentions of the Buchanan crop manifestations and the local crop-dusting company being Hazleton Dust 'n' Done places the event within Buchanan County, Iowa. *Ratchet's steering wheel has SRS initialled on it, meaning "Supplementary Restraint System" – the correct terminology for a vehicle's airbag. *Hunter O'Nion states that Thundercracker fired AIM-9 missiles at them. AIM-9 Sidewinders are ordnance used by militaries all over the world. 'Errors and oddities' *During the vehicle mode fight, Ratchet damages Runabout's windshield with his weaponry. However, at the issue's climax, when Runabout and Runamuck are in robot mode, Runamuck is sporting the battle damage on his windshield. *Thundercracker's F-22 alt-mode is armed with two cannons on either side of the cockpit. Real-life F-22s are only armed with a single vulcan cannon mounted in the right pod. *Prowl is miscolored in his brief appearance, rendered completely in red. *Runabout and Runamuck's eyes are colored red on the issue's B Cover, but are yellow on the final page of the story when they appear in robot mode for the first time. Cover gallery Infiltration 1 CVR.jpg|Cover A. Art by E.J. Su Infiltration 1 CVR-B.jpg|Cover B. Art by Andrew Wildman Infiltration 1 CVR-C.jpg|Cover C. Art by James Raiz Infiltration 1 CVR-D.jpg|Cover D. Art by Guido Guidi Infiltration 1 CVR-RI-A.jpg|Gold Foil Version of Cover C. Art by James Raiz Infiltration 1 CVR-RI-B.jpg|Gold Foil Version of Cover D. Art by Guido Guidi Infiltration 1 CVR-RI-C.jpg|Gatefold Cover. Art by Andrew Wildman Infiltration 1 CVR-GC.jpg|Graham Crackers Exclusive Cover. Art by Nick Roche Infiltration 1 CVR-NDEC.jpg|New Dimensions Comics Exclusive Cover. Art by Don Figueroa Infiltration 1 CVR-RW.jpg|Ruppsworld Comics Exclusive Cover. Art by Don Figueroa External links * Notes and references Category:The Transformers: Infiltration comics